


The Blooming Flower of Alola

by Miffo776



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffo776/pseuds/Miffo776
Summary: "I was 15 when me and mom moved to Alola, 15 when I started the Island Challenge. I thought it would be the same as the Gym Challenge in Johto, but I was wrong. This is *far* worse than Johto."Calla has moved to the Alola region, and decides to take on the Island Challenge. Will it be as simple as she originally thought?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real fanfiction! I was originally just going to do a nuzlocke of Ultra Moon on my free time, but I decided to sorta document here instead! Hopefully it's not too awful.

I woke up to a Meowth paw in my face. It's not the best way to wake up, for those who haven't experienced it. 

I'd just moved to Alola with my mom, in fact, this was my first night here. We'd moved from Johto, apparently it was too loud and busy for mom to deal with now. Not that I really mind, Alola is pretty much a tropical paradise! Every day back in Ecruteak was the same, but Alola seems different. Not so different that Meowth stopped waking me up, but still.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, my other hand gently stroking Meowth's head. As it always does, my mother's voice pierced the calm silence of my room.

"Calla! Hurry up and get downstairs!"

Some things really do never change

I quickly got out of bed, and got changed into my usual attire of a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Grabbing my glasses, I rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was about this time.

"Can you head to Iki Town Calla? I heard that Kukui is heading there to give you something."

I responded with a curt nod, even though she was more focused on the television than she was me. Nothing changed there either. I left the house without another word being spoken by me or my mom. 

This was probably a mistake, since I had no idea how to get to Iki Town. My phone was still dead from the journey here, so getting a map online was out of the picture. I guess I'll head to the left, to see if there was any signs over there. 

Thankfully, there was. Apparently Iki Town was actually about a ten minute walk away. I quietly thanked to whichever God was listening, I was still too tired to walk any further than that. I slowly began to walk up the dirt path to Iki, basking in the cool, morning air. As much as I love hot weather, I think I'll enjoy this a bit more. The ocean splashed distantly, crashing againt the beach just down from the cliff. Alola really was beautiful.

Too beautiful, really. In my enjoyment of the surroundings, I'd walked into a tall patch of grass. Before I even had a chance to realize this, I felt of sharp burst of pain in my ankle. Glancing down, I saw what I think was a Yungoos, digging its sharp teeth into me. A small bit of blood coated its previously white teeth, and it clearly had no intention of letting go, no matter how much I flailed my leg. 

I suddenly heard a angry meow behind me. Too high-pitched to be Meowth. I didn't bother turning to see, simply hoping whatever it was was here to help me, not the Yungoos still attached to my ankle. The small red fire that hit the Yungoos was a shock to say the least, causing the thing to finally let go, slinking back into Arceus knows where. I stumbled out of the grass and fell, still in a slight panic, and a red and black cat appeared in front of me, its wide eyes looking at me in confusion.

"There's no harm in petting you, right?" I muttered to myself as I gingerly placed a hand on the cat's head. It gleefully rubbed it's head against my hand, clearly happy to be receiving praise. As seems to be the norm now, another voice called out to me from the distance.

"Looks like Litten has taken a shine to you, cousin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calla gets her starter and has her very first battle! She also reaches Iki Town, and discovers that something is wrong...

I turned to see a well-built man behind me, flanked by a small owl and seal. He flashed a toothy grin at me. The two other Pokémon cautiously approached me, not certain whether to leave the man. My hand never left the head of the Pokémon that saved me, which was apparently called Litten.

"Name's Kukui, you must be Calla!" The shirtless man's gaze never left me, waiting expectantly for a response from me. It was like staring at a Growlithe waiting for food. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, had he sent the Litten, or had it come by its own accord?

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Is this your Litten? I eyed Kukui, and returned his confident smile with a more wary one of my own. 

"Did your mom not tell you cousin? I got you a gift! I was gonna let you pick one of these three, but it looks like you and Litten have already become friends!

I wasn't expecting that. I don't think I'm even ready for a Pokémon! Though, I suppose there's no harm in having just _one._ This Litten is pretty cute, after all. Plus, it'd be pretty rude to say no to a gift like that. 

I nervously accepted the Litten, and gently picked him up. His expression remained the same, still confused on who I was. Thankfully, it didn't seem to mind me lifting it up, as it mewed quietly as I did so, a small smile on its face. Just like that, I was glad that I accepted Litten. Not only is it adorable, but it'd make a good friend for Meowth too!

As I cuddled Litten in my arms, Kukui spoke once again. 

"You gonna name him?"

Oh yeah, I guess I couldn't exactly keep calling him Litten, could I? Well, I don't know what name would suit this Litten. I didn't even know if I was going to evolve it or not! Thinking on it, I think I have an idea.

"I'll call him Aether." I spoke with a smile on my face. Aether seemed to appreciate the name too, a louder meow coming from it. I was glad it did, because I had no other idea what to name him. Aether snuggled into my neck, apparently that small flame from earlier tired it out considerably. I didn't mind at all, having such a cute Pokémon hugging me like this. This was sort of a dream come true for me. Mom had never let me have my own Pokémon, saying having two Pokémon in the house would cause too much noise, but I didn't particularly care.

"So cousin, you comin' to Iki Town with me? There's someone I want you to meet."

I nodded again in response, still not certain of how to act to the topless professor. He quickly walked through the grass, his other Pokémon following as quick as they could. Assuming he wanted me to follow too, I went after him, my arms still being taken up by Aether.

We walked in relative silence, the only noises being the surroundings. The noises of the wilderness were always nice to hear, so I was pretty thankful that Kukui had stopped talking. We eventually reached a small flight of stairs, that led to a small, rural village. I assumed that was Iki Town, but I wasn't given a chance to ask. A tanned boy came barreling down the stairs, a playful grin plastered on his face. He came to an abrupt halt in front of me and Kukui, and decided to rest his arms on the back of his head.

"Kukui, you're finally here! I got bored of waiting!" The boy clearly knew Kukui, but I wasn't surprised. He must live nearby, judging by the fact that all he had were two low-levelled Pokémon with him. 

"Sorry Hau, me and Calla her had a bit of trouble, and she's already picked her starter!" Kukui returned the lopsided grin that the boy named Hau had, it almost made me think they were related, though I doubted it. 

"Aw I don't mind, you still have the one I was gonna pick, ain't that right Rowlet?" The small owl tweeted in response, and flew to rest on Hau's head. After this, he turned to me.

"Calla right? We should battle!" 

I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't have any battle experience, unless you counted watching Meowth chase wild Rattata. I didn't see any real problem with it though, I could heal any injuries with the few potions I found lying around on the walk here.

"Sure, let's battle Hau." I gently placed Aether on the ground in front of me, his back already arched and ready to battle. The Rowlet fluttered onto the floor across from Aether, its beak opening and closing in what I think was an attempt to be menacing. 

"I'll start us off! Use Leafage, Rowlet!

"Dodge it, Aether!"

A cascade of small leaves flew towards Aether, which he narrowly managed to avoid. I doubt they would have bothered him much anyway, what with being a fire type and all.

"Hit it back with Ember!"

Aether jumped gracefully into the air, and let loose small amounts of fire at the Rowlet, hitting it head-on. The attack had clearly hurt Rowlet considerably, its wings having less of a flutter, and its eyes drooping slightly.

"Finish it with a Scratch!"

Aether charged at Rowlet as it attempted to recover from the Ember, but it was never given a chance. Aether was on it in an instant, raking his claws over Rowlet, causing it to collapse from its injuries.

Hau beamed, clearly unfazed by his loss. "Not bad Calla, you must be pretty good to beat me so quick!"

I had no idea what I was doing in that battle, all I Knew was that Aether knew Ember, I just assumed it knew Scratch. Just before I tried to respond to Hau, a yell came from Iki Town.

"Someone help! Lillie's heading to Tapu Koko's shrine, and I heard her scream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, leave a comment if you enjoyed and any tips you might have to improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calla meets Lillie, and saves her mysterious Pokémon. She also comes face to face with a certain Deity.

I was moving before I had a chance to even think. My feet pounced against the dirt track as I ran towards where the woman had pointed. I didn't even know this Lillie, why was I so desperate to help her? The moment this thought entered my mind, it left again immediately. I just had to help her! I couldn't just let an innocent person potentially injure themselves just because I don't know them! Aether chased me, almost knowing to stay by my side already. I'd known him for less than an hour, but I already knew I could trust him.

Aether and I kept running, it didn't matter that I was already running out of breath, I just kept running. I eventually reached a small flight of stairs. I took two at a time, desperate to reach where this Lillie person was as fast as possible. Aether effortlessly bounded beside me.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I found her. A girl, about my age, in a pure white dress and hat. Her long, blonde hair fell just below her waist. Her eyes were locked onto a bridge ahead of her. I followed her gaze, and saw yet another Pokémon I had never seen. The small creature was being swarmed by Spearow, more than I could count.

The girl suddenly turned to see me, her green eyes wet with tears.

"Please, you have to help Nebby!" The girl cried at me. Her hands fretfully squeezed with the hem of her dress. Nebby must be that Pokémon being attacked. Surely Aether could handle these Spearow, right? He's a starter Pokémon after all!

I nodded and began to run across the bridge. It creaked and groaned in annoyance as I ran. I slowed slightly, unsure whether it could handle my extra weight. It was clearly an old bridge. As I walked to what Lillie had called Nebby, the Spearow noticed my presence. Some split off from the group, attempting to dive bomb me too. Without needing a command, Aether began firing off Ember after Ember, warding off the Spearow.

I finally reached Nebby and instantly threw myself over it. I refused to let these Spearow bully a weak Pokémon like this any longer! Sharp beaks hit me repeatedly, the flock desperate to get to Nebby. Aether attempted to fight them off, but the sheer amount of them overwhelmed him quickly. His Embers grew weaker, and his stance began to falter. I quickly scooped him under me too. Letting the Spearow focus entirely on me.

They didn't stop. Their beaks pecking at me over and over. Small spots of blood began to appear over my body. I'd have to run eventually. I decided to run when the next one flew up to bomb me once again.

I wasn't given a chance. Nebby began to glow a bright blue. Almost the entire bridge gained a blue hue as it did so. I'm not even a Pokémon, but I could feel how unstable this was. Nebby clearly couldn't control its power, which I'm not surprised about, such a tiny form seems as weak as a Magikarp for crying out loud!

The glow suddenly disappeared. I thought Nebby had failed some sort of attack. That thought only lasted a second as a large explosion happened below me. The part of the bridge I lay on evaporating instantly. We began to plummet towards the shallow water below us. We'd be dead the second we hit it. It was far too shallow to soften out fall whatsoever. I closed my eyes and awaited the inevitable. I didn't see what happened next, all I heard was a deafening crack of electricity as I was grabbed and flew to where I had been earlier, beside a panicking Lillie.

I dared to open my eyes, and was met with another Pokémon. It had a slim black body, topped by a spiky, orange and yellow mohawk. Its arms almost looked like wooden shields. I had never seen a Pokémon like this in my life! It dropped a sparkling rock at the floor, before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"Th-That was Tapu Koko..! It saved you..!" Lillie stared at me with wide eyes, as if this was some sort of impossible occurrence. If that was Tapu Koko, then across the collapsed bridge was its shrine. Why wouldn't it rescue me from dying right on its doorstep?

I stood up and brushed myself off. My heart was still racing. I didn't know what to think, I'd nearly died 30 seconds ago! I opened my mouth to respond, before Lillie ran towards me.

"You saved Nebby, thank you so much!" I was suddenly unable to breathe. Who knew such a frail looking girl could hug so tight? I nervously wriggled free and handed Nebby back to her. It had passed out, that explosion must have taken up all of its energy. Lillie gently placed Nebby in her bag and looked at me sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you hurt and Nebby can't control its power and it didn't mean to cause that explosion and-."

"Lillie, right? Don't worry about it! I would have helped even if you hadn't asked!" I interrupted her, Arceus knows how long she would have been apologising for if I hadn't.

She took a nervous gulp and nodded, before turning to look at the stone that Tapu Koko had left behind. She walked towards it and crouched down to grab it before walking back to me.

"Th-This is a Sparkling Stone, Tapu Koko must have left it for you in thanks..." Lillie muttered. She handed it to me, her arm shaking slightly. I gently took it from her and smiled warmly.

"Come on, why don't we go back to Iki Town? I'm sure Kukui and Hau are worried sick." I continued smiling as I said this, and held out my hand to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, her body still shaking from what had happened. Mine should have been too, but I was strangely calm about it. I had nearly died, why wasn't I bothered?

The two of us walked back to Iki Town in silence, a group of people, including Kukui and Hau, were speaking to someone I hadn't seen. He was a large, friendly-looking elderly man, his brow furrowed in concern. As Lillie and I neared the group, they all turned and collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay Cousin! And you even brought back Lillie!" Kukui quickly returned to his normal grin, clearly glad to see that the two of us were alright. Hau ran to us, and pulled the us into a hug.

"You had me worried sick! I thought I'd lost my rival there for a sec!" Hau gave me a goofy smile, before glancing at Lillie. "And you, did _it_ run off again?"

Lillie looked away slightly, her cheeks flushed red from the attention she was receiving.

"Y-Yes, it did. This girl helped save them..." Lillie muttered this, almost afraid of the other people around her hearing what she said.

"Oh, I never introduced myself did I? My name's Calla." I gave Lillie another calm smile, which this time she returned. This time it was my turn to blush and look away. I wasn't used to anyone really thanking me, let alone in such an honest way.

Kukui interrupted is, his hand resting on mine and Hau's shoulders.

"Alright Calla and Hau, the two of you should head home, I'll bring Lillie and Nebby back to my lab. We can talk about what happened in the morning, eh?" Me and Hau nodded in response and I quickly returned Aether back to his Poké Ball. I still wasn't sure whether Mom would actually let me keep him, so it was better safe than sorry.

"And after that, the two of you get to go on the Island Challenge, yeah!" Kukui continued. Hau had clearly been looking forward to this, as he grinned even more wildly at Kukui than before. I'd only read about the Island Challenge. Apparently, it was similar to the Gym Challenge in other regions, but Alola did it differently somehow. I hadn't exactly planned on doing this challenge, but there wasn't exactly an excuse not to. Plus, it'd get me out of the house more, which is never a bad thing.

I quickly turned and walked away, saying a goodbye to Lillie and Kukui over my shoulder. I walked in silence back to my house, alone. Hau lived in Iki, so he had gone straight back to his house.

I eventually reached open, and quietly creaked the door open. The television was still on, seemingly on the same channel as before. My mom was also still there, but she was asleep, as was evident from the snoring coming for the couch. I snuck past her and went upstairs, heading for my room.

I threw the sheets back and silently got into my pyjamas. As I curled up into my bed, I released Aether from his ball and made a hushing gesture at him, hoping he'd get the hint. He did, and didn't make a noise as a he curled up beside me and fell back asleep in an instant.

My thoughts were full before I fell asleep. Full of the Island Challenge, and what would happen. Full of the Pokémon Lillie had called Nebby. Full of thoughts of Lillie herself. She had been so thankful that I'd helped her, as if she hadn't expected me to, as if she'd thought I'd abandon her and Nebby. But what I thought about most was the hug she had given me. My eyes slowly fluttered shut as I thought about how I wouldn't mind another hug from her.


End file.
